1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a saddle riding type vehicle, and more specifically to a peripheral structure of a handle for a saddle riding type vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A motorcycle is known as a kind of saddle riding type vehicle. The motorcycle has a handle provided with a grip. The grip is connected with a pulley. The pulley rotates together with the rotation of the grip. A throttle wire is laid on the pulley. The throttle wire is connected to a throttle valve provided at an intake device used to supply air to an engine.
When a rider turns the grip with respect to the handle, the pulley rotates with respect to the handle. The rotation of the pulley drives the throttle wire. When the throttle wire is driven, the throttle opening degree of the throttle valve is adjusted. A change in the throttle opening degree changes the speed of the motorcycle.
The motorcycle includes a switch case. A switch, such as a cell switch, is attached to the switch case. The pulley is stored in the switch case. The switch case is provided between a handle cover and the grip (see JP-A-2011-31819)
FIG. 8 is a partial schematic view showing a peripheral structure of the handle and the pulley in the motorcycle disclosed by JP-A-2011-31819. The arrow F in FIG. 8 indicates the forward direction of the vehicle. The arrow R in FIG. 8 indicates the rightward direction of the vehicle.
The motorcycle includes a front handle cover 101, a rear handle cover 102, a front switch cover 103, a rear switch cover 104, the handle 105, the grip 106, and the pulley 107. The front handle cover 101 covers a front part of the handle 105. The rear handle cover 102 covers a rear part of the handle 105. The front switch cover 103 is provided between the front handle cover 101 and the grip 106. The rear switch cover 104 is provided between the rear handle cover 102 and the grip 106. The pulley 107 is covered with the front switch cover 103 and the rear switch cover 104.
In the motorcycle disclosed by JP-A-2011-31819, the front handle cover 101, the rear handle cover 102, the front switch cover 103, and the rear switch cover 104 cover the handle 105 and the pulley 107. In the motorcycle disclosed by JP-A-2011-31819, many covers are used to cover the handle 105 and the pulley 107, which increases the size of the structure.
In some designs, a space may be provided to place a pulley at a handle cover instead of using a switch case. The handle normally has a curved part, and therefore its parts have varied precisions. Therefore, such a space used to provide a pulley at the handle cover lowers the accuracy of positioning the pulley with respect to the handle cover. Therefore, when a pulley is provided inside a handle cover, a pair of pulley covers is used to cover the pulley.
FIG. 9 shows a structure of how a pulley is provided in a handle cover. A grip 206 is attached to a handle 205. The pulley 202 is provided in a space covered with the front handle cover 200 and the rear handle cover 201. The pulley 202 has its front part covered with a front pulley cover 203. The pulley 202 has its rear part covered with a rear pulley cover 204.
Therefore, if a pulley is provided in a handle cover, several covers are still necessary to cover the handle and the pulley.